Final Moments
by 1215rascal
Summary: Final thoughts of Silena Beuregard before that faithful moment in the Last Olympian. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hello everybody! This is just a little something I came up with... I wanted to do another song-fic and I couldn't think of one, but then, my friend (credits: tsubasa95) told me to do a PJO fic. :D And so... yeah :D I hope you like it!

~rascal

ps- review please! :D

**

* * *

**

**Final Moments**

_Never again._ The young demigod told herself. _I will never fall in love again. _It was just too much to bear.

She knew there would be consequences for dating another demigod. She knew that it was never safe. She knew that one day she may have had to let her Charles go. But she fell for him anyway.

Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite sat quietly in front of her dresser brushing her long chocolate brown locks. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long time, her eyes, red and swollen, her make-up a complete mess. But she didn't care. She didn't want to fix her make-up or use concealer to cover up her eye bags and brushing her hair was just a way to keep her distracted. She didn't want to look pretty if he wasn't there to see her. But then again, he wouldn't have cared. He wasn't like the rest of them.

Her boyfriend was gone. Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus killed on the _Princess Andromeda_, and though it had been weeks ago since she discovered this tragedy the tears just wouldn't stop. It wasn't only that she was sad that Charles was gone. Though that was the main reason. There was so much more to it. She couldn't believe he was gone. And there was so much she didn't get to say, though the only things she wanted to say to him right now was 'I'm sorry'. He didn't know that she was a spy for Kronos, he didn't know that Luke had convinced her it was for the best. And for a while she was convinced of it.

But when she slept at night, the same dream haunted her:

_She was standing on the top of Mount Olympus looking down on the _Princess Andromeda_ and the scene that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon tried to explain to her came into her head. Percy stood in the middle of the deck, Charles on the side with Kronos. His face filled with sorrow as he opened his watch and gave a small smile to Percy. _

"_NO!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. But he couldn't hear me. And before I knew it, the _Princess Andromeda _was nothing but a big ball of black smoke. I felt my body paralyze and my vocal chords stuck. There was nothing she could do. And as the tears streamed down her cheeks, she felt a strong hand against her bare shoulder. _

"_Good job Silena." The voice said, she turned and looked up at the figure, he had shimmering gold hair and a scar on his face. _

"_Luke…" she managed to choke out, "You promised…" _

"_Thanks for being our spy Ms. Beauregard." He said evilly as he disappeared into the Mist._

And all she felt was guilt. Her boyfriend gave up everything for Camp Half-Blood. Gods! He gave up everything for _Mount Olympus_! And all she did was give him a hard time. If it wasn't for her, maybe her Charlie would still be alive if she didn't choose to be a spy for Kronos maybe she would be smiling instead of crying or maybe it was really his time.

She could feel her eyes begin to water, but she fought off the tears. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry any more. But nothing was helping. Not even Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares could approach her without making her cry. And so she chose to be isolated from the world. At least until the battle with the Titans.

She turned her head to the clock above her bed. It was nearly time. She had to pull herself together. She would have to win this fight. For Charlie.

As she stood from her dresser, she heard the old cabin door squeak.

"Silena?" the demigod turned her head to the door and saw her half-brother, Thomas. He hand was running through his chestnut colored locks. And his entire body was covered in heavy metal armor.

She forced a smile and allowed Thomas to come in.

"You better get ready soon." He started, "The war…"

"I know…" she said, her voice cracking. She stood there for a moment, feeling Thomas' gaze rest on her. Even though the children of Aphrodite were only half-siblings, they knew each other well.

"Sis…"

"I don't think I can do it Tom." I said to him, tears streaming from my cheeks.

Thomas approached me silently and pulled me into a hug. "Lena," he started, it was his nickname for her. "Beckendorf wouldn't want you backing out now. Not after everything Camp Half-Blood has been through."

"Charlie…" she started. "I can't do it without him Tom…"

"Yes, you can." He said, hugging his half-sister tighter, "Lena, you're a strong girl and it just wouldn't be right if you sat on the sidelines, helpless."

"But…"

"Lena." He said, "I know for a fact that you spent half of last summer convincing him that children of Aphrodite _can _be strong. That they _can _step up."

Silena's memory drifted to last summer. She had bumped into Beckendorf in the training hall practicing his sword fighting with Mrs. O Leary watching him intently, barking at every swift move. I giggled a bit, not thinking he would here me but he. And he looked up at me, our eyes met and I gazed into the deepest brown eyes that I've ever seen. There was something comforting about them. Something that she'd never noticed before.

* * *

"Hey Beauregard." He shouted from his spot. "Come here!"

She smiled and walked down to the training hall. As she approached the oil covered demigod, she saw how he attempted to fix his hopeless hair. She knew that he had a crush on her but she never felt that she could return the feelings he had for her. So she pretended that she didn't know about.

"Hey there Beckendorf." I greeted. "What's up?"

"You came here for some training?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned. He looked at me and a smirk came into his face. He turned and grabbed a sword from the rack of weapons and threw it at me. "What's this for?"

"Just an experiment he said." Fixing his armor and positioning himself. "I want to see how long a kid of Aphrodite can stand against me."

Her eyes widened. "Are you implying that a child of Aphrodite cannot go against a child of Hephaestus?"

His permanent scowl turned upright and his teeth flashed. "I didn't say anything…" he said ever the innocent.

She knew that he was only doing this so that she would pay attention, to irritate her. But she was just outraged by that accusation.

"For your information_ Charles_, we Aphrodite kids can be just as strong as _Zeus'_ kids if we wanted to."

He looked from Mrs. O Leary then back to me. His eyebrow cocked. "So prove it."

I furrowed my brows and tightened my grip on my sword. And the next thing I knew it was non-stop clashing of swords and shields.

A crowd had begun to grow as we continued on fighting, there was a faint sound of coins being exchanged and shouts of support coming from the crowd.

"C'mon Lena!" Thomas yelled. "You can do it."

I curved my lips and formed a smirk then in a blink of an eye, Beckendorf was down and my sword under his chin.

The crowd erupted.

Beckendorf stood from where he lay and held his hand out to me. "Good fight Beauregard." He said.

I shook his hand and smiled, "Until next time _Charlie._" I said, "You don't mind if I call you Charlie do you?"

He put his head down and chuckled, when he looked up, he scratched his temple and kissed me on the cheek. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

After that encounter, feelings changed for Charlie. And soon enough she developed a crush on him.

The bell from the Big House rang and Tom's strong hands disappeared from my grasp. "It's time." He said, "We better get you suited up."

She nodded at him and told him she would follow. "Just give me one more minute."

He nodded, understanding what she needed to do. She always did love Tom more than anyone else in the cabin. He understood her the most.

As soon as Tom had left the room, she rushed to her trunk and grabbed a cookie tin that the Hephaestus cabin had given to her after the burning of his shroud.

"_He said it was for you."_ One of his cabin mates said. Though I don't remember who exactly. But I never had the heart to open it. I took a deep breathe and opened the battered out canister.

Inside was a whole bunch of things, many covered in grime, but that didn't bother Silena. She looked at each item one by one. They were memories. She pulled out a photograph of just Charlie; he was working on some weapons in the blacksmith's his face filthy, his face covered in soot, but the thing that made this photo stand out was that he had a kiss mark on his right cheek. Silena could feel her eyes watering. This was the day before Charlie had left to pick-up Percy.

"Charlie," She said, "If I don't make it out of this, I hope you're going to be in the Elysium waiting for me.

She closed her eyes and a tear fell. And it was as if her mother could hear her, she let the door of the Underworld open just for a moment so she could hear Charlie's voice again.

_Of Course I will…_

_

* * *

_

The drakon continued to wreak havoc to the city of Manhattan and our chances of winning were getting thinner. And as Silena made her way to the drakon to help Annabeth and Percy, she saw a red-headed mortal going towards the fight.

What was she doing awake?

The young demigod continued to run towards the battle until she heard the red-headed girl speak, "Only a child of Ares can destroy it!"

Her eyes widened and before she knew it was running into Camp-Half Blood right into a big red cabin with lazy campers, acting as if nothing was happening.

When Silena entered she looked at each and every one of them. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

They all looked at her with shock she moved around the cabin until she was face to face with Clarisse. Her sandy hair was tied up and her hand gripped on her spear. Behind her, her boyfriend Chris from the Hermes cabin stood.

"Clarisse!" Silena exclaimed, "We need you out there!"

"It's not happening Silena."

"WHAT!" she shouted, "This isn't capture the flag Clarisse! This is **WAR**!"

"Yeah, well, it's a war I don't want to be part of." She said.

"Clarisse, you can be _so _immature!"

She paused and her grip tightened on her spear. "What?"

"You heard me." she said coolly.

"Just get out of here Beauregard!" she yelled at me before turning her back.

"Fine. I'll go but, remember this _La Rue_, I just lost Charlie and I'm fighting." Silena said, pouring all my emotions into my mini-speech. "You are so lucky. You got to save Chris, you got there just in time to save him. What about me? I didn't even get to see him. Let alone help him. And it haunts me everyday. That's why I'm fighting. I'm fighting because Camp-Half Blood is my home. And if I lose that, then _gods! _I'd rather die. I'd rather be sent to the Underworld."

"But that's the problem with you Aphrodite kids!"she shouted at me, "You _love_ this, and you _love _that! Not everything in this world has to do with love!

But that didn't affect Clarisse at all. "I'm sorry Silena…" she said and pulled Chris out of the cabin with her."

Silena left the cabin as well and snuck into her own cabin. Once she arrived, my knees went weak and she collapsed on the carpeted floor.

_What am I going to do?_

She continued to sob softly.

She was a wreck, a hopeless wreck.

She was a spy.

She betrayed Camp-Half Blood.

She didn't deserve to be a daughter of Aphrodite!

Wait…

Maybe, she did…

A child of Aphrodite…

And what _is _a child of Aphrodite good at doing?

**Playing dress-up.**

And at that very moment, Silena did the craziest thing she ever did in her short life.


End file.
